Germanic Republic
The Germanic Republic http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Austria.png The Germanic Republic, based upon the principles of the Free Man and Woman, strives to better the European continent, and the world as a whole, through the use of keen judgement, tolerance, and justice. Nation Information Germanic Republic is a very large and older nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Germanic Republic work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Germanic Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Germanic Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Germanic Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Germanic Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Germanic Republic's History :The Germanic Republic was founded on December the fourth, two-thousand-and-six. The main citizens consist of refugees from British Colombia, where a German colony had been formed but has since disbanded. The opening speech by the Head of Government, known as the Chancellor, formed the country in Kiel, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. http://www.dhm.de/lemo/objekte/pict/ba009954/200.jpg "In the interests of the people, and the preservation of the former British Colombian colony of the Fatherland, we, the elected representatives of the people of this new nation, hereby form the Germanic Republic. Freedom of speech is to be preserved, as is your right to demonstrate, and no man or women shall ever be discriminated against by the government for race, sex, sexual preference, or any other reason. ''Immigrants will be welcomed to an extent-- to stay here you must register at your local census office and obtain your greencard. If you fail to comply you will be deported, save for circumstances such as you having a job here but living in another country. We condone the use of "illegal" drugs, but we will fund rehabilitation centers to cure addiction if you so feel the need to check in. ''We support the full use of Nuclear weaponry and will not hesitate to research our own nuclear warheads when we can adequetly fund such. We have no qualms with trade with morally questionable nations, and we will do so openly, and we will give what we can in foreign aid as soon as we are financially capable of doing so. ''With this, I present the Germanic Republic, we, the government, are the servants of the people, elected by the people. Have a blessed day, and Heil to the fatherland!" The Bundeswehr :The bundeswehr, consisting of several brigades, consisting of one-hundred men each, approx., is currently on standby, and the military has set the DefCon to '5', indicating a relaxed stance. The Chancellor addressing the Bundeswehr ( Speech not included ) http://www.dhm.de/lemo/objekte/pict/doenibio/200.jpg Domestic policies and facts :Some domestic policies in this article have not been covered by the Chancellor of Germanic Republic's speech; hence, this paragraph will be devoted to such policies and facts. *It is a Constitutional Monarchy, with a Republican government leading the country, the Kaiser is but a figurehead. *The average citizen of the Germanic Republic makes approxamately Sixty marks and sixty-five pfenigs. Legislative History of the Germanic Republic :The Legislative history of the Germanic Republic is littered with constant fighting, but a few state rules have been settled on. Laws and Statutes Laws and Statutes must be passed up the chain, through several courts. The life of a bill is shown below. * Bill is petitioned to a Lower Court, it is passed up to a grand jury to decide whether the bill is necessary for discussion. * If passed, the bill goes to a village judge, who decides whether to veto the bill or send it to the County Supreme Court. * If passed, the bill moves on to the County Supreme Court, where, if passed, it will move to the Grand Court. * If the bill makes it through that without trouble, it will eventually get to the Grand Court, who decide whether the bill is then passed on up to the Senate and Chancellory. Non-Judicial Government The non-Judicial part of the government consists of the Senate, and the Chancellory. The Senate :The senate consists of 15 citizens elected to serve term of two months. The senate decides on the bill that is passed up through the Grand Court, and can pass or veto it. The Chancellory :The Chancellory consists of the Head of State, the Chancellor, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Defense Minister, the President of the Senate, and the Kaiser. Current Chancellory Image:Rudolf Manstein.jpg|Chancellor: Rudolf Manstein Birthplace: Brandenburg Image:Viktor Gruen.jpg|President: Viktor Gruen Birthplace: Koenigsburg Image:Nikolai Heidler.jpg|Minister of Foreign Affairs: Nikolai Heidler Birthplace: Deutschstaadt, British Colombia Image:Karl Tesla.jpg|Defense Minister: Karl Tesla Birthplace: Kiel Image:Erwin Johannes Hindenburg.jpg|Kaiser: Erwin Johannes Hindenburg Birthplace: Deutschstaadt, British Colombia The Pastry Wars The Pastry wars began around 12/8/06 or 12/7/06. The War was initiated by the ruler Wunder_bread upon the nation of the Germanic Republic. After stiff resistance to the invasion, two other nations sent direct intervention to the Germanic Republic to assist Wunder_bread; they were Its the new country and Manbot. Anarchy and subsequent occupation During the occupation, several cruise missiles and aeroplane assaults were launched from the Germanic Republic into the heartland of the attackers. The first attacker, manbot, immediatly offered peace after the Republic extended the olive branch, and when their aeroplanes struck his roads-- killing quite a few people. The second to declare peace after the occupation of Kiel was Wunder_bread himself. Through constant warfare and conventional missile/aeroplane assaults, he folded and quickly offered peace with a threat that there were others to take his place. He had 63 infrastructure left. The third to offer peace would, unfortunately, not be the last. Soon after Wunder_bread declared peace, SCTigerfan14 of 52-50 initiated the assault on Kiel. The results were questionable, and casualties on the Republic's side were scant. The fights took place in small warehouses as the Republican troops burrowed in for the long haul-- but all was not well. While the Germanic Republic troops were fending off the 52-50 soldaten, a group of Its the new country soldiers stormed the building and slaughtered the soldiers within-- taking only two alive. Afterwards was a brutal and harsh occupation, that almost resulted in the destruction of the Republic as a nation. Recently, the Germanic Republic reached out to it's Germanic brothers in Nordreich after revealing *which* British-Colombian colony some of the government were from-- which happened to have been a good neighbor to the Nordreich in it's day. Hence, the Nordreich commenced attacks on 52-50, and they called off the offensive on Kiel. Kiel is now liberated, and the wars are over. Germanic casualties lie at 3,797 soldiers killed or captured during the war, which had drug on for weeks. Aftermath The aftermath of the war has left the Germanic Republic of Kiel a broken, battered, and bankrupt nation. It is in debt, and has only recently managed to pay it's debt off as it had just disbanded its military aeroplanes and conventional missiles. Time will tell whether the Republic will fully recover from this war. Subsequent Conflicts, Incidents, and Wars :Following the Pastry Wars, the Germanic Republic of Kiel has declared a state of war upon Candy Cove, for the reason of supporting an Allied Front. Losses remain in the several hundreds for the Bundeswehr, but the government does not wish to release actual numbers yet. In total, over 2,000 men died on both sides over the course of a week-- such bloodshed had not been seen since the Pastry wars. Diplomats from the Germanic Republic worked with her brothers in the Dies Iraes international community, and secured peace after two weeks of constant war for the small nation of Candy Cove. Troubles with Nazism and Leftism A much larger nation, Medinat Yisrael, submitted a threat to the Germanic Republic of Kiel based upon possible Nazism. Such accusations have been laughed off by most of the Cabinet, but considering threats of force were involved, the nation was on alert and contacted the International Alliance that Medinat Yisrael belongs to, The Legion, about the matter. The situation has been recently solved, as the Republic contacted Great Britain of The Legion about this. He is the current minister of foreign affairs and assured them of their sovereignty in case an attack was funded. Words carried the day for the Germanic republic of Kiel on that day, however the clouds of war seem to hang upon the Republic as members of the PCIP were recently imprisoned and tensions with other nations over National Socialism and Free speech rise. The prisoners were released a day later. :As the situation with the PCIP has died down, and the Germanic Republic settled into a habit of peaceful going-ons, watching the World War taking place with wariness and fearing reprisal from the League for supporting the Initiative, a new demogogue reared it's head. This is no new rage-filled speaker, rather, this person has been making verbal attacks on the Germanic Republic of Kiel's friends in Nordreich for far too long. With the recent new wave of vicious attacks, and most notably several posters depicting the Northern Empire as a National Socialist entity, the Germanic Republic put diplomatic pressure on the Socialists of Earth, represented by Solidus. The Germanic Republic has ceased all contact and has further refused to regard the Socialists of Earth as a political force, and hence, non-existant.